


Over It

by killerxcanaries



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe & Zari Tarazi Friendship, Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, F/F, Legends of Tomorrow spoilers, Nightmares, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe Angst, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), stan zari tarazi for clear skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxcanaries/pseuds/killerxcanaries
Summary: After having to watch her girlfriend get attacked by zombies right in front of her, Ava can't stop replaying the scene over and over again in her mind. (spoilers for 5x13, set after 5x14)
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Over It

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even realize how many words this was at first but i find that so satisfying haha. anyways enjoy!

It had been exactly two days since the legends had been attacked and eaten to death by a swarm of zombies. Exactly forty-eight hours since Ava lost all of the people that had grown to be the closest thing to family that she had ever had. Exactly two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes since Ava lost her best friend, her co-captain, and her girlfriend. Exactly one hundred seventy-two thousand eight hundred seconds since Ava had to watch a group of zombies attack Sara from every angle. And if the sight of someone- or something- else on top of her helpless girlfriend wasn't bad enough, Ava was able to get a firsthand experience of watching Sara die for the umpteenth time.

Sure, Sara had told Ava the stories of all of the times she had died and had luckily been brought back to life, but while it was hard to hear someone talking about how they died, actually having to watch a person die was a hell of a lot worse.

Exactly two days later, the legends were back on the waverider in one piece, and they all seemed to be a lot closer than they were before the zombie encounter. Having to watch all of your closest friends die must have heightened their emotions towards each other.

The waverider was completely silent as the time passed from fifty-nine minutes after two o'clock to three o'clock. All of the legends were fast asleep, either sleeping alone or held within the arms of another legend, as the zombie encounter also caused many of the legends to admit their feelings toward one another as well.

Ava was lying in Sara's bed, her arms wrapped tightly around Sara. The latter was curled up within her girlfriend's arms, the two loving being so close to one another. The peacefulness was broken as Ava awoke with a start, slipping her arm up from across Sara's torso as she immediately sat up in the bed.

Ava brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head against them, tears welling up in her eyes and beginning to flow down her face rapidly as she struggled to take in a full breath.

Sara moved slightly in her sleep and felt that something was wrong. She slowly woke up, and upon turning over and seeing that her girlfriend was sitting up, Sara immediately sat up herself and wrapped an arm around Ava's shoulders.

"Aves, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay, I'm right here," Sara said softly, and Ava forced her head up from where her forehead was against her knees to look up at the other blonde, the fear and pain in Ava's eyes hitting Sara like a truck and paralyzing her with worry.

"Ava, what's wrong? What happened?" Sara asked slowly, and instead of providing an answer Ava broke down again, beginning to cry even harder as she engulfed Sara in the tightest hug Sara could ever recall being a part of.

"I'm here, I'm here," Sara whispered in Ava's ear as she rubbed her back softly.

Ava sobbed into Sara's shoulder for what felt like hours, Sara's right hand rubbing Ava's back gently and her left reaching upward to slowly comb through Ava's hair. Sara felt her heart breaking with each minute that passed, not knowing what caused her girlfriend to suddenly start sobbing in the middle of the night and wishing she could be of more help to the situation than she currently was.

A little while later Ava had stopped sobbing and was left with dry tear stains down her cheeks, her face buried in the crook of Sara's neck as she fought against herself to get her breathing back to normal again. After Sara noticed the blonde breathing close-to-normally again, she decided to open her mouth again.

"Do you want to talk about whatever happened?" Sara whispered, and Ava sighed, pulling back with her head down as she kept her eyes glued to the hands in her lap.

The frazzled sight of Ava tore Sara's heart apart even more, and it pained Sara more to see her girlfriend in such a fragile state than it did to actually die.

"I-I...sorry for waking you up," Ava whispered, and Sara shook her head, reaching forward to cup Ava's cheek with her hand, rubbing over it gently with her thumb and causing Ava to look up and meet Sara's eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Aves."

Ava ran a hand through her tousled hair before looking back up at Sara shyly.

"I had a dream about the zombies and the bar," Ava said, and Sara frowned, nodding. She didn't need to know anymore details to know that Ava was most likely dreaming about the two of their deaths.

"I'm okay, Ava, and you're okay too. That's in the past, and we're both still alive, and that's how it's going to stay."

Ava nodded slowly before shaking her head.

"I know, and I don't even know why I was dreaming about that, but it's like...it's all so fresh in my mind and I just keep replaying your...your death...over and over again. Each time it happens it feels more and more real, and it takes some time before I can wrap my mind around the fact that you died but you didn't actually die."

Sara nodded softly, and Ava sighed.

"It's pathetic."

"Hey, stop it. Nothing about you, or your dream, or anything else about your life is pathetic, okay? I've had the image of the zombies attacking me replaying over and over again in my head all day too, and if I had seen whatever they did to you then I know for a fact that that would permanently be imprinted in my mind too. I know you've heard all of the stories, but I'm sorry you actually had to see it happen to me firsthand this time."

Ava's eyes went slightly wider at the knowledge that Sara's been replaying the zombies in her mind too, but it still didn't change the fact that she felt guilty and horrible for waking Sara up, though.

"You know, it's one thing to hear about the ways that you've died, but watching you die right in front of me and not being able to do anything about it is a whole different ballpark that I wasn't even close to being prepared for," Ava said with a sarcastic laugh, and Sara smiled softly, nodding.

"I'm sorry," she said, and Ava shrugged.

"I should've expected that I'd probably encounter it at some point, right? I'm sorry that you've been killed so many times."

Sara shook her head.

"None of them were your fault and neither was the zombie encounter, you know that, right? You couldn't have stopped anything from happening, and if you had tried to stop them from killing me you would've just died sooner, but nothing could have been changed or prevented in that situation."

Ava nodded.

"I know. I wish it was different, though. I think I'm always going to have that stuck in my head from now on," she said softly, and Sara kissed her forehead.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to spend every second of every day from now on keeping your mind off of the zombies, and I'll have to put new memories in your head that are a lot better than having to keep watching me die. Alright?"

"Deal. I'll be right back, babe, I'm gonna go get a drink from the kitchen," Ava said softly, and when Sara went to get up to join her Ava put a hand on Sara's leg, offering a slight smile.

"Stay here, I'll be alright. I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise."

Sara reluctantly allowed herself to nod slowly, and Ava turned and walked out of the room, making her way through the waverider until she reached the table that stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"What are you doing up at almost four in the morning?" a voice called out, making Ava jump and grab onto the table in support.

Ava whipped around to find Zari standing there, her arms crossed across her chest and one eyebrow raised in question. That immediately changed, though, as soon as Zari took notice of Ava's frazzled appearance and the tear stains that still remained on her face. Zari smiled gently, walking over towards Ava.

"Sorry for startling you."

"I-It's fine. And I was uh, I was getting a drink," Ava said, one side of her mouth turning upwards as she shrugged.

Zari looked at the girl in front of her for a few seconds before walking over to the sink next to Ava and wetting her thumb. She turned around to Ava, cupping Ava's cheek with her non-wet hand as she used her thumb to wipe away the tear streaks from Ava's cheeks, making Ava hold her breath in suprise.

"You don't have to talk about anything, obviously, but you also don't have to keep everything to yourself. We're all here for everyone else on this ship, even if we might not seem like it at times."

Zari stepped back and grabbed a donut that she had Gideon's fabricator create, turning back to look at Ava.

"Was that drink a water or something that's a lot stronger?" Zari asked with a slight head tilt, and Ava allowed herself to smile softly.

"Just a water."

Zari turned back to the fabricator before handing Ava a glass of water, smiling softly.

"Do you come to get midnight snacks often?" Ava asked, and Zari shrugged.

"Sometimes. I get random cravings for donuts most nights and it's not like I have to go far to get them, so yeah, I have been recently."

Ava nodded as she looked down and took a sip of the water, swirling the liquid around in the glass a few times afterwards. She sighed after a few minutes, letting out a laugh as she looked up at the ceiling and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back at Zari.

"I had a dream about two days ago," Ava said, and Zari frowned.

"The memories of that day are still there for you too?"

"Yeah, and I'm not fucking over it all like I should be by now," Ava said before sighing, shaking her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, trust me. And you shouldn't be 'fucking over it all' because we were all there, and it was horrible. I can't imagine dating someone and then having to watch them get killed right in front of you," Zari said, and Ava nodded slowly.

"Well, I can't exactly say it's the best experience, as you probably could have guessed by the way I woke up in the middle of the night from thinking about it happening again," Ava laughed, and Zari smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," she said, and Ava turned to find the sincere look on the girl's face, shaking her head.

"Sorry for what?"

Zari shrugged.

"For having to watch Sara die? For having to relive it in nightmares? For all of it, honestly."

"Thanks, Zari."

"Of course."

Ava washed her cup before running her hands down her face, shaking her head.

"Sorry for throwing all of that one you like I just did, I don't know why I just did that."

"Like I said, Ava, we're all here for each other, no matter what. And I'm glad you told someone about it."

Ava nodded, and Zari slipped a hand into Ava's, rubbing her thumb over Ava's knuckles as she smiled.

"I hope this all stops soon and you can sleep normally again. I don't even know half of what you've all had to go through before I came to the ship, but I know you and Sara have been through a lot, and you don't deserve to have this added to it."

Ava smiled softly, and Zari did the same before stepping back.

"Do you want some company for a while?" she asked, and Ava shook her head.

"Thanks, Z, but I'm gonna go back to bed. I had accidentally woken Sara up and when I left I told her I'd be back in a few minutes, and I don't want her worrying."

Zari smiled wider, nodding.

"I don't know if I ever told either of you or not, but you're cute together," Zari said before walking out of the room, causing Ava to smile wider as she walked back to the room.

"You okay, babe?" Sara asked as soon as Ava entered the room, and Ava nodded before getting back into the bed next to Sara. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Sara joked, and Ava laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Zari was getting food to eat and we talked. I know I said it before and you said not to worry about it, but I really am sorry for waking you up. I didn't mean to, and I would've been able to handle it all on my own."

Sara shook her head, sitting up more.

"I'm always going to be there for you, no matter where it is or what time of day it is. You never have to apologize for anything, Aves, you're absolutely perfect. And besides, I thought we said we'd be there for each other all the time? Aren't we co-captains for life?" Sara asked as she held up her pinkie, making Ava smile wider.

"Always," she whispered back as she slipped her own pinkie into Sara's, leaning in and pressing her lips against Sara's.

The two laid back down, this time with Sara curled up against Ava's chest as her arm laid over Ava's stomach and Ava's arm wrapped around Sara's shoulders as she lay on her back. Ava pressed a kiss to Sara's forehead, smiling wider before shutting her eyes and attempting to fall back asleep.

"For the record, you're the one that's absolutely perfect, Sara," Ava whispered, and both girls fell asleep with smiles covering their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this quickly last night and i'm pretty sure that i didn't see any mistakes, but if there are any that you found please feel free to let me know and i'll fix them. thanks for reading!!


End file.
